Emil Chronicle Adventure
by franciscoaddae
Summary: Ten ordinary kids and their pet cat are on Westchester County, one night, a tornado started to suck the group into a magical world.
1. Chapter 1: The Hudson River

I do not own Emil Chronicle Online,this belongs to Headlock and GungHo.

* * *

"My story begins in the city of new york,there are some people walking, having fun or working,i think you gotta understand,but,they might see me,a young boy who is nice and jolly."

"Ah,by the way, This is me, Eugene Bartowski, or Eugy for short, this is Gloria Bentley,she is my best friend,and Gloria's big brother, Barney, who acts as a father figure to her, this is Rachel, she is the third sister of six sisters and a nerdy girl, since one of them has gone to Florida, she has a pet cat, her name is Arno,who thinks and walks like a human, the purple-haired girl is Victoria, she looks good wearing leather, the redhead one is Omar, he is actually intelligent than Rachel,this is Archie,he is a flamboyant boy,and Philip, he is 9 years old, this is Becky, she is very awkward, she has a half-sister,and lives with her widowed mother and stepfather, and this is Shannon, she is a rebel girl with a cocky personality, she was a 8 year old orphan since her biological parents died in a plane crash and was adopted by a kind couple and raised in Westchester County"

"when me and my friends are gone to White Plains, in Westchester county,we were amazed to see the hudson river, when suddenly, a tornado started to damage the city and it takes us to three realms, Titania, Acronia and Dominion, and we take place here: in Acronia."

In the city of New York, lives a mount of people, there are counties in this city, in Brooklyn,there lives a group of 13 year old teenage kids and their pet cat.

The teenagers are Eugene,Gloria,Barney,Rachel,Victoria,Omar,Archie,Philip,Shannon,Arno and Becky, the oldest of the gang.

Eugene is chatting with his friends, who are his neighbors, they live in a small apartment building in New York, talking about three worlds they never seen: Titania,Acronia and Dominion.

"Guys, have you ever played Emil Chronicle?" Eugene says.

"I liked playing." Gloria said.

"Me too." Rachel said.

Arno, Rachel's pet cat has heard the whole thing, _"what are you doing, Rachel?"_ she thinks.

"I am chatting to my friends." Rachel told her.

"You know,Eugene,this game has elements or something?" Becky said.

"Elements" Eugene said.

"someday,i will buy leather things." Victoria said.

"Pretty good,er,what's your name?" Gloria asked.

"Victoria" Victoria told her.

In the next day, Eugene and company goes to White Plains,in Westchester county to see the Hudson River. _"This place is nice"_ Arno thought.

"My adoptive parents were raised in this comical place." Shannon said.

"Shannon!" Barney told her.

"I'm impressed." Archie said.

"Me too." Omar and Philip said.

The teenagers started to have fun in the river,swimming and splashing, In the night, after having fun, something terrible is happening on the River.

Arno leaves her small tent and Goes outside to see the big problem, the problem is: a big tornado!

 _"What is that? A tornado in the Hudson river?"_ She thinks,Arno goes to her owner's tent and tries to wake up Rachel. "Rachel! Would you see at that?"

"Arno,why are you waking me up in the middle of ni-,a tornado!" Rachel said.

The tornado started to damage some houses and it began to suck Eugene and his friends, to a magical world.


	2. Chapter 2: Acronia Forest

After the tornado, Eugene wakes up, and realizes he is on a forest. "What happened? what is this place?" he asks.

"Hmmm,i gonna climb this tree and see what is this place." he says.

Eugene climbs on a tree and grabs his binoculars, and finds out he is at Acronia Forest and it turns out they are in the continent of Acronia. "This Place,i know this place, it's Acronia." Suddenly, a voice is heard, and Eugene goes to investigate, and he sees Rachel, who is horrified to see Arno as a Catty.

"You're not my cat!" says Rachel.

"Rachel, it's me, your cat, Arno!" Arno said.

"But, what are you talking about?" Rachel said.

"We were sucked by a tornado and we landed here,this place has turned me into a cat-like spirit!" Arno told her.

"Rachel? Arno?" Eugene asked.

"Eugene? Is that you?" Rachel asked.

"I hear your voice and i see your cat in a human form!" Eugene told her.

"Yes,i am in human form." Arno says, which shocks Eugene.

"Arno? You talk!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Yes, i can talk, i wear clothes and shoes,and i am a catty,in new york,i am a cat who thinks and in this place, Acronia, i can speak instead of thinking!"

Eugene, Rachel and Arno hear a scream, and they see Victoria, who is attacked by a small monster. "Guys, something is inside in my pants!" Victoria said.

Victoria quickly takes off her pants, and the small monster pops out from it, they discover the small monster is actually a Pururu.

"It's a pururu!" Eugene said.

"This place has disgusting monsters who enter in my clothes!" Victoria said.

"There's no pururus in new york, guys,let's go find the others." said Eugene.

"The others? they are at home." Rachel told him.

"No,they are not!" (a scream is heard) "See?" Arno told her.

"The others! Come on!" Eugene said.

When they hear that scream, Eugene, Arno, Rachel and Victoria goes to the forest and finds out that seven of his friends are attacked by a bear and hidden on a tree, suddenly, a hand pulls Eugene to the top of the tree.

Gloria! I thought you were killed!" Eugene said.

"Or eaten, by a bear." Gloria told him.

"Shhh! The Bear will get you, sis!" Barney silenced her.

However, they realize that Rachel is scared of the bear, until, a voice is heard in her mind. "You and your friends are Emils, You are the Last Hope." the voice said, until, a magic pistol appeared in her hand and it kills the bear.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Elegant Lady

Eugene and company are shocked why Rachel killed the bear with her magic pistol. "Goodness, Rachel,how you did it?"

"What?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"This magical pistol, appeared in your hand, and it killed the bear, was amazing!" Eugene told her.

"That stupid thing has made you a Gunner!" Shannon scolded her.

"No, it's not!" Rachel told her.

"Girls, let's stop arguing and let's walk,ok?" Barney stopped them. "Eugene,if we are in Acronia, maybe, we have to find a way out."

"I know why we are here,emils have Jobs." Omar said.

"Emils?" Victoria said.

"Yes,emil would be considered the human Race." Omar replied.

"If emil is the human Race,the emils are us! Now,let's go!" Eugene said.

The teenagers walked in the forest of Acronia, Becky finds a bow who has the power of summoning arrows when shooted, Eugene discovers a Emil sword, Shannon sees a whip on a tree and grabs it, Victoria began to feel something and pulls out a magic rod in her jacket.

The group leaves the forest and sees a city called Acropolis City, who is the center of the continent of Acronia, they are amazed at this economic city. "Acropolis City, this is amazing!" Eugene says.

"This city makes me think i am amazed." Shannon says.

"Shannon, which hour your cocky personality will end?" Rachel told her.

"I am knowing we can go in any places, like titania and dominion." Omar says.

"Great Idea, Omar." Eugene said.

"Who are they?" a habitant of Acronia says.

"Are they emils?" says the habitant of Acronia.

One day, a mysterious Elegant Lady sees them, realizing the teenagers are emils, she jumps from a blue building and begins to touch Eugene' s hat, making him to realize someone is touching him, the elegant lady shows up and introduces herself. "My name is Barbara, who are you?" Barbara asked.

"Name's Eugene, these are my friends from new york city." Eugene introduced himself to Barbara. "This is Gloria, the blonde girl of my group, the blue-haired boy over there is Barney, this is Rachel, she is the nerdy girl of the group, Philip is the youngest of the group, the self-proclaimed rebel girl is Shannon,this is Omar,the brains of the group, the flamboyant one is Archie and this is Becky."

"And i'm Victoria, the purple-haired girl and this is Rachel's pet cat, Arno." Victoria says. "Could you help us? We are lost here."

"So,where are you from?" Barbara asked.

"We are from new York." Eugene says.

"New York? I never heard of it, but, OK, in this world, you will explore in Acronia, Titania and Dominion, the dominion will be opened by using magical crystals." Barbara told them.

"This is great." Eugene said.

"Yes, Eugy, it's a perilous but epic quest." Barbara says.

"Magical crystals? Where are they?" Rachel said.

"In any places,find them, good luck." Barbara told her.

"We have to find the magical crystals, everyone." Eugene says.

"In any places,there will be something terrible?" Victoria asked.

"Come on,guys, we're emils!" Eugene replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Gloria gets captured

The teenagers started their journey to find the magical crystals, Barney finds a Titanium Mace, Arno finds a blood pang, Omar sees some magic shurikens and grabs them, Philip grabs a scout claw, Archie finds a Spike club, after finding some magical weapons, The group notices a magical crystal in a trap.

"Look out, everyone! It's a trap!" Eugene warned them.

"It's booby or dangerous? I'm gonna get that thing with my whip!" Shannon replied.

"Let me do it." Gloria said. She goes closer into the trap, when all of a sudden, a giant Killer bee kidnaps her while Gloria was about to grab the crystal.

"Gloria!" Eugene exclaimed in horror.

"A killer Bee! Killer Bees lives in some places,like killer Bee Hill or Bee Village!" Omar replied.

Eugene and the others chase the giant killer bee, who kidnapped Gloria, they arrive at killer bee hill, a place full of monsters.

"Whoa! Omar, this place looks like Silent Hill!" Archie said.

"It's Killer Bee Hill, Archie,here lives Killer Bees, Pururus, Queen Bees and more and is west of Acronia Plains, east of Island of the Undead and north of Mothgue Cliff." Omar told him.

After seeing the Hill, Arno has got a idea, and started to scent, she discovers that Gloria is inside at bee village with the magical crystal. "Guys! Gloria and the magical crystal are there!" she says.

"Our friend Gloria is at bee village,everyone, let's go save her before it's too late!" Eugene said.

At the giant killer bee's lair, Gloria sees some killer bees inside the dungeon, the place has Larvas, Pururus, Wasp and Stingers, Eugene and his friends sneak inside the dungeon, they realize the place is infested.

"We have to do something, everyone." Eugene said.

"How About: 'Please, can i take your prisoner?'" Omar asked.

"No,how about a type of music in my phone? like my favorite disco music!" Rachel told him.

"Emils don't have phones, Rachel!" Becky scolded her.

"I got it!" Shannon gets a idea.

"What is it, Shannon?" Eugene said.

"I Think i gonna get the pururus with my whip." Shannon told him.

"What about kill the larvas with this?" Arno said.

"OK, You two has to kill the larvas and the pururus." Eugene said.

Shannon started to treat the yellow pururus like slaves, hitting them with her whip, Arno kills the Larvas with her blood pang, Eugene and his friends find Gloria, who have the magical crystal.

"Gloria! There you are!" Eugene said.

"Did they hurt you, little sister?" Barney hugged her.

"No, they didn't, but, i got this." Gloria showed them the first magical crystal.

"The magical crystal." Eugene stared at it, amazed. "Hurry, let's get out of here."

They decide to leave the dungeon, Arno finds a Urchin Mace, and gives it to Gloria.


	5. Chapter 5: The Killer Beast

When they are about to leave the dungeon, Stinger stops them and starts throwing their stingers at them along with the killer bees, but, Eugene and his friends hide behind on a stone. "That monster is gonna kill us!" Eugene said.

"Can i?" Arno said, when she is about to confront Stinger, Rachel stops her. "Hey, what's up?"

"You can't do that, Arno, it's too dangerous for a catty!" Rachel scolded her.

"I think there's a phrase how to be together, we defeat that monster and we find more magical crystals." Archie says.

"What's the phrase, Archie?" Eugene asked.

"Emils of vital energy, have to stick..." Archie said, when he is about to finish the phrase.

"No,no, let me do it. 'Emils of vital energy..." Eugene replied.

"...Have to stick together!" The group exclaimed.

Then, Eugene and his friends goes to defeat their first foe, Eugene kills the first killer bee, Gloria kills the giant killer bee for kidnapping her with her mace, Barney kills the third killer bee with his mace, Becky shoots at Stinger with her arrow, Victoria turns a killer bee into slime with her rod, Omar shoots his magic shurikens at the Killer bees, Archie hits the yellow pururus with his club, Philip kills some larvas with his scout claw, after their first battle, they finally leave the dungeon.

"That's the first magical crystal, guys." Eugene says.

"If we die, i got some breadfruit nuts." Rachel replied.

"Breakfast nuts?" Shannon asked.

"It's breadfruit nuts, Shannon." Arno told her.

"Where we can find the magical crystal, Eugene?" Philip asked.

"The Island, the island of the undead." Eugene replied, with a determined expression.

The group goes to the island of the undead, the island has bears, cave bears, mummies, skeletons and more monsters. "Be careful, everyone, the magical crystal should be in any place somewhere." said Eugene.

"There's mummies somewhere too?" said Victoria. She sees a mummy popping out of the ground, the mummy looks like her and it bandages Victoria, stealing her clothes.

"Victoria? are you t-, ah, it's you, why you are bandaged with your clothes on? come on, we gotta find the magical crystal!" said Shannon.

All of a sudden, a skeleton disguises itself as Shannon and kidnaps the real Shannon, Becky gets bitten by a living dead zombie, and ends up becoming a Living Dead.

Eugene and his friends notice a killer beast using a magical crystal as a necklace. "A Killer beast, using a magical crystal as necklace!" said Eugene.

"Which number of crystals we can get?" Archie asked.

They turn to see Becky as a living dead, the fake Shannon and Victoria as a mummy, horrified, they realize the three girls are monsters, Becky begins to attack Rachel and Arno, the fake Shannon chases Archie, Victoria begins to chase Eugene, Omar, Philip, Gloria and Barney, who have the courage to save their friends from being agressive monsters.

"The three girls are agressive monsters, why you didn't tell me?" said Eugene.

"I don't know, Eugy." Philip replied.

"Omar, you are so smart, any ideas to turn the girls back to normal?" Gloria asked.

"Ideas? let me think, what about perfumes?" Omar replied.

"perfumes? that's awesome!" said Eugene.

When they realize the perfumes has the key to turn back into normal, Eugene throws the first perfume at Victoria, Omar saves Archie and throws his magic shurikens at the fake Shannon, who dies after getting hit by the shurikens and the perfume, Gloria hits Becky with her mace, who is tied to the third perfume. after killing the fake Shannon, Omar realizes the killer beast is about to attack the real Shannon, he throws his magic shurikens at the killer beast, killing it instantly, Becky and Victoria goes back to normal.

"Ugh, what happened?" Becky asked.

"Becky! You're back! you were bitten by a living dead!" Gloria replied.

"Ah, yeah, i never see a living dead biting me." Becky told her.

"I feel good to be back, everyone." said Victoria

"Victoria! You're alive!" Gloria exclaimed.

"I got this, girls." said Shannon, she pulled the second magical crystal in the pocket of her coat.

"The second magic crystal,where do you got it?" Eugene asked.

"In that killer beast's neck." Shannon replied.

"Guys, i think it's getting dark here, can't we have something to eat, when we get the other crystals in the morning?" Philip asked.

"What about these?" Arno told him, she showed them some meat and bacon.


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Angelina

At night, at dinner time, the group is eating meat and bacon, After dinner, they decide to camp in the cliff of the island, before proceeding the adventure.

In the next day, Eugene and his friends goes to Snov Mountain Road, it has two sides: North and South.

"Hm, the third magical crystal is hidden somewhere, guys." said Eugene.

"Brrrr, it's freezing here, i didn't have my scarf." said Gloria.

"We have to find the third magical crystal,and we find four more, come on!" Eugene replied.

Eugene and company climb the mountain, the mountain is infested of monsters, when all of a sudden, they notice a fallen angel in the snow.

What is that?" Barney said.

"I think this angel comes from a place called...Titania." Omar replied.

"Rachel, do you got the breadfruit nut?" Eugene asked.

"Yes,i have." Rachel replied.

Rachel gave Eugene the breadfruit nut to revive the fallen angel, the "angel" gets up and is revealed to be a Titania who comes from the world of Titania.

"What the heck just happened? who are you guys?!" said the Titania.

"We are reviving you because you are a angel, or i should say, Titania?" Eugene replied.

"I flew into this freezing place, to find something, and now i was knocked unconscious!" the Titania replied.

"For a reckless Titania, you are so dumb, are you?" Shannon asked.

"Listen here, Shambala,i got a name! It's Angelina!" Angelina scolded her, when she introduced herself.

"Angelina?" Shannon asked.

"Yes,it's a name when my parents gave me that name since i was born." Angelina replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Angelina, we are in a big hurry." said Eugene.

"We got to find the magical crystals." Gloria replied.

"magical crystals?" Angelina asked.

"Yes,as a member of Eugene's group, can you join us?" Omar asked.

"Guys, look! The magical crystal is inside in that cave!" Rachel replied. she pointed to the Glacial Tunnel.

"The Glacial Tunnel! Follow me, everyone!" Eugene replied.

Eugene and the others goes to the Glacial Tunnel, the Tunnel is full of monsters, after reaching the third floor of the cave, they see a treasure chest.

A Treasure chest!" said Eugene. He tried to open the chest, but, realizes it requires a key to open.

"Have you opened?" Gloria asked.

"No,the chest is locked, do you have a key?" Eugene asked.

"Yes, i have." said Gloria. she took off her pants and tries to find the key in the pockets, when all of a sudden, they hear a monstrous sound.

"Did you hear that?" Eugene asked.

"It was my phone,i'm sorry." Rachel replied.

"No,no,not your phone, this sound comes from a monster." said Eugene. "Gloria,put your pants on because the monster has the key."


	7. Chapter 7: Angelina's backstory

The monster is revealed to be a Snow Crystal who is using its key as a necklace.

"It's a Snow Crystal,guys!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Fight, guys,i'll be fine!" Angelina told them.

Armed with their weapons,Eugene and his friends fight the Snow Crystal, they begin to defeat it with stabs and hits, after defeating the Snow Crystal, they unlock the chest, revealing the magical Crystal, after leaving the glacial tunnel, Angelina asked the group.

"Where are you guys from?" Angelina asked.

"We are from new York,and we are finding a way home after we find the Crystals." said Eugene.

"Angelina,do you have a childhood friend?" Arno asked.

"I have a childhood friend,and is a dominion." Angelina replied.

"Tell us about it." said Eugene.

when i was a kid, i left the world of titania and i flew to the dominion world,i saw a dominion being bullied and i saved her, the dominion's name is Elise, she is very kind and generous, we flew back to titania, we started to have fun, i treated her like a sister, when Elise's parents died, she become very bitter with The continents, i saw these magical Crystals flying and they bring peace, love and harmony, Elise was angry about these magical Crystals and decided to steal them, turning Acronia and Titania in a world of Chaos." Said Angelina.

"Gosh,this is a sad story." Said Eugene.

"Yeah,Elise gave the Crystals to powerful and agressive Monsters." Said Angelina. She looked at the Sky, saddened.

Omar makes a list of magical Crystals on a paper and writes on it, the locations with magical Crystals like:

Magical Crystal 1  
Magical Crystal 2  
Magical Crystal 3  
Magical Crystal 4  
Magical Crystal 5  
Magical Crystal 6  
Magical Crystal 7

"what is that,omar?" Shannon asked. "A list of magical Crystals?"

"Yes,we can find the fourth Crystal on lake Utena,the fifth on battleship Island, the sixth on cape southerin and the last in the Submarine Cave,on Titania." Omar replied.

"The Lake Utena, this is it, let's go!" said Eugene.

"Angelina, after we get the two crystals, could you take us to Heaven's Tower Island here in Acronia, because, the last crystal is at Submarine Cave." said Gloria.

"OK." said Angelina, who sighed.

Eugene and his friends goes to Lake Utena, the place has a lake and a cemetery with monsters.

"This place is very scary,guys, this place has pururus, undead and ghost pandas and much more." said Victoria.

"Are you serious? What if could be worse?" Gloria asked.

They see a wooden box near in some trees with spider webs, Rachel decides to open the box, but ends up getting trapped by Earth Spiders and a Giant Spider who launches web at her.

"Rachel!" Arno freaked out.

"Arno, no!" Eugene stopped her.

"They Are Spiders! These Eight legged freaks lives here in the south side of the lake!" said Omar.

"and one of them has possesion of the magical crystal!" Angelina replied.

Eugene and his friends decides to save Rachel and grab the third Crystal, Becky distracts the spider by shooting her arrows at the spider's back, when it goes to trap her, Rachel, who was saved by Eugene and company, kills the spider's with her pistol.

"Rachel!" Said Arno, who was going to hug her owner. "I thought you were gonna die!"

Yes, Arno,but, i am still alive." Rachel replied.

"We got four magical Crystals,and there's three left." Said Eugene.

"Let's find the fifth Crystal." Gloria replied.

Eugene and his friends goes to battleship Island, the Island is a Village with a dungeon called Dead mine.

"The Battleship Island, i think if there's a container in that Mine, come on, guys!" said Eugene.


	8. Chapter 8: Losing Hope

The group enters in the Dead Mine, inside, the mine has monsters and mine carts, a mysterious figure sees the group as a target, the figure realizes there are 10 teenage emils, a titania and a catty going to the mine cart, the figure is revealed to be Elise, a dominion.

"Hm,Ten kids who are emils, a catty and my ex-childhood friend, they never find me here! (laughs maniacally)" said Elise.

After entering in the mine cart, it goes out of control going through places before stopping in the third floor of the mine, the teenagers notice a black bear carrying a container, the container has the fifth magical crystal.

"We have to grab the fifth magical crystal and let's go." said Omar.

"Let me kill that bear." Rachel replied.

Rachel pulled out her pistol from her bag, and kills the bear with it, she opens the container revealing the fifth crystal. "There it is, guys, let's get out of here before-"

"Are you all leaving?" said Elise. she is a dominion who was Angelina's childhood friend.

"Elise!" said Angelina. "what are you doing here?"

"I am responsible for stealing the crystals, and i turned the two worlds of Acronia and Titania into a world of chaos!" Elise replied.

"I am not letting you turn my world into chaos!" Angelina told her.

"Oh, yes, i will, i am gonna steal one of these emil's stupid weapons like...THIS!" said Elise, she stole Victoria's magic rod and started to make poison miasma.

"What's happening?" Gloria asked.

"It's...poison...miasma." Shannon replied before fainting.

"This is not...possible." said Arno.

"Arno!" Rachel screamed in horror to see her beloved pet cat/catty fainted due to poison miasma.

"This Rod belongs to Victoria, not yours..." Eugene replied weakly.

"I'm gonna leave this place,you never will see me!" said Elise. she flew upwards and out of the mine, she drops Victoria's magic rod back to her, Eugene and his friends become poisoned and faints.

Eugene wakes up after being poisoned by the miasma and looks up to the ceiling who is now closed and the passage they entered in the third floor of the dead mine, who is also closed by Elise, Gloria gets up after getting poisoned. "Eugy, what's wrong?" Gloria asked.

"We are stuck here, Gloria, Elise locked us here, we'll never get back home." Eugene replied.

"what are you talking about?" Gloria asked.

"I shouldn't bring you and our friends here, Gloria." said Eugene. "No one at new york will remember us."

"Eugene, It's ok, we'll never give up, there'll be high hopes." Gloria replied. she comforted Eugene, who is now depressed due to himself bringing their friends into the mine.

"I don't think so, Eugene." said Shannon, who is recovered after being poisoned.

"Really?" Eugene asked.

"You led us here, you were right about when we played Emil Chronicle." said Shannon. "These crystals are the hopes of a world in danger."


	9. Chapter 9: Cape Southerin

When these words gives Eugene's confidence back, he called his two friends. "Thank you, girls, let's get out of the mine."

Eugene revives Victoria by giving a breadfruit nut to her, and she gets up, recovered. "What?" Victoria asked.

"We have to get out of the mine, Victoria." said Eugene. "Could you break that ceiling up with your magical rod?"

Victoria agreed and she pulled out her rod, she creates a hole with it, they revive their fainted friends by giving them breadfruit nuts.

"Have you got five Crystals?" Angelina asked.

"Let's get out of this mine and go to cape southerin." Eugene replied.

The teenagers flew to Cape Southerin, who is directly south of Staff Desert, the fields is monster-infested, However, they discover a cutted tentacle holding a magical crystal.

"There's a tentacle holding the sixth crystal, everyone!" said Archie. "Can i get it?"

"Sure, you will, Archie." Shannon replied.

Archie decides to grab the crystal, the tentacle started to pull Archie's hand and it takes him to the ground, Eugene and company goes to save their friend, but, they find out the "cutted tentacle" is actually a tentacle of a Dentacle.

"Dentacle!" Eugene yelled in horror.

Eugene and his friends run away from the agressive monster, and they hide on a bush. "Dentacles are agressive monsters, do you got ideas?" said Eugene.

"I got one!" Omar replied. He looked at Shannon's skirt and whip and Victoria's rod. "Can we make a girlfriend for that Dentacle?" He asked.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Shannon asked.

"Me? Crazy? You are crazy!" Omar replied.

"No,i'm not, professor 'annoy-me-if-you-can!'" Shannon yelled.

"Yes, you are." Omar said. "I can refer you as 'Miss rebellious teen-"

"Listen!" Eugene scolded them. "I Don't want you two fight like kids! We are our Last Hope, and we never gonna lose it! Let's make a girlfriend for that Dentacle and we'll get the magical crystal!" He said.

"But,i.." Shannon said. She looked to her friends staring blankly. "Oh, OK, let's do it." She said.

Shannon takes off her skirt, Victoria makes copies with the rebel girl's whip with her rod, After creating a model of a female Dentacle, Eugene warns Rachel to put the disco music. "Rachel, find a love music on your phone." He said.

"Like that?" Rachel asked. She selected Earth, Wind and Fire's song 'Shining Star'.

When the music plays, the Dentacle falls in love with The female Dentacle and goes to Hug "her", Eugene and his friends steals the sixth Crystal. "It worked,guys!" Said Eugene.

"Thank goodness we trick the Dentacle." Said Shannon.

and goodness for stealing this magical Crystal" Eugene replied.

"Where we gonna go?" Philip asked.

"To heaven's Tower Island on Acronia, Where we will go to the submarine cave." Said Eugene.

"I can take you all there,guys." Said Angelina. When she is about to take her friends to the Island, she looked at Shannon's panties. "Shannon,go get your skirt." She said. Shannon puts her skirt on and goes with Angelina, Eugene and their friends.


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Battle

The teenagers arrive at the Heaven's Tower Island, the only place without Monsters, they enter in the elevator room who leads the group to another place they never seen before: Titania.

"Welcome to Titania!" Said Angelina. Welcoming the group her home.

"Fascinating." Said Eugene.

"Impressive." Said Barney.

"Titania is a continent that occupies the Titania world." Said Angelina.

"I'm gonna be a mermaid, someday." Said Becky.

"Or a hydra? Hee,hee." Said Shannon.

"The turtles and mermaids live here." Said Omar.

"Yes, guys, us Titanias live here." Said Angelina. She shows to her friends the World Tree and the water layer, who is the home to the undine mermaid tribe, which resides the tree named Yggdrasil.

Arno looked to the submarine cave and realizes the last crystal is inside and goes to get it.

"Guys! The last crystal is inside the cave!" said Eugene.

"Arno is leading us the way!" said Rachel.

The teenagers goes to the submarine cave to follow Arno, when they get through, they fall into the warm and cold currents of the underground.

After falling to the currents, they see some angel fishes, seahorses and more monsters, when they arrive to the dead end of the cave, the teenagers see the last crystal.

"this is it,guys,we'll get that crystal and we'll leave." Said Eugene.

"This will end our adventure?" Said Victoria.

"End? But we didn't defeat the dominion who betrayed me!" Said Angelina.

Becky shoots one of her arrows to grab the Crystal, after grabbing it, the teenagers decide to leave the submarine cave and goes near to the Yggdrasil, the Crystals started to have Power, taking them to the World of dominion.

"What happened?" Shannon asked. "I think we're at-"

"Dominion, the continent that occupies the dominion world." Said Omar.

"Well,well,well, welcome to Dominion!" Elise welcomed them. she grinned evily to the group. "I always loved visitors, who's that one? i know it, it's Euphegenia." She said.

"It's Eugene, actually." Eugene replied.

"Hm, that's a nice name, what if i can fight with you with my own rod?" said Elise. She pulled out of her pocket a dark version of the magic rod, to Eugene and company's shock.

"Ah, no! You have a dark rod?" said Angelina.

"Yes, Angelina, i have a dark rod to kill you and your emil friends!" Elise replied.

"Them?" Angelina asked. "They are here to stop you!" She said.

"If are you gonna stop me, then, find me at Staff Canyon!" Elise yelled angrily.

After a argument, Eugene discusses with his friends how to stop Elise from taking over the continents. "That dominion is a constant danger." said Eugene.

"and a nuisance, a villainous nuisance." Shannon replied.

"After we defeat Elise, the crystals will fly to the sky and they give back the peace at this world?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, Victoria, and we'll finally go home." said Omar.

"We are our last hope, guys, we are full of vital energy, and there is no time for die without trying! let's roll!" said Eugene.

The teenagers cheered and goes to the Staff Canyon, where they have a showdown with Elise, who have a army of mowers, frazzle gorchins, search kills, DEM Equerries, and salamanders.

"I was waiting for you all, let's FIGHT!" Elise yelled.

The teenagers and the monsters begin to fight, much like a trojan war, Eugene kills three frazzle gorchins, Gloria and Barney hits the mowers with their maces, Rachel kills the Dem Equerries with her pistol, Arno and the others defeat the salamanders and the search kills with their weapons, Elise gets angry to see her minions getting killed by the group of emils, she decides to turn the sky into a portal of oblivion, in order to kill the group. "OK! I'll gonna kill you all into the oblivion! starting with one of your friends!" She said. She began to make a spell at Gloria, using her as the first to get into the portal.

Eugene and his friends are shocked to see their friend as the first to go through the portal, until, the same voice is heard at their minds. "Never Give Up, save the world." This makes the teenagers become determined to save their friend from being sucked through the portal, they begin to throw their weapons at Elise, making her to drop the rod, which releases Gloria, knocking her unconscious to the ground.

Victoria makes a spell at Elise, and throws her to the portal of oblivion, which explodes, the crystals began flying to the sky, they began spinning and began to bring back the peace to the continents of Acronia and Titania, much to the habitants of the world's joy and happiness, After all, Gloria wakes up after being knocked unconscious, she looked at Eugene's eyes, dreamily. "Eugene?" she asked.

"Gloria! You're alive!" said Eugene, before hugging her friend.

Nine months later, Eugene and his friends (sans Angelina) are back to new york, after a very epic adventure, they are at school, chatting at lunch time. "This was the greatest adventure, guys." said Eugene.

"Full of dangers." said Gloria.

"And friendships." said Barney.

"and very great" said Philip.

"The monsters are very agressive,and there's no monsters here." said Becky.

"Yeah." said Archie.

"I'm gonna see Angelina again." said Victoria.

"or some day." said Omar.

"If anyone who needs us to go back to the world of acronia,it's us." said Shannon.

"The continents are awesome." said Rachel. She looked at her cat Arno,who is now back as a cat, watching her owner and their friends chatting. "I'm gonna give some milk to Arno." she said.

Rachel decides to give milk to Arno, when walking in the corridor, she bumps into a pink-haired girl, making her to drop her book, she politely gives the girl her dropped book and walks away, Barbara, the elegant lady from acronia, is seen outside looking at the teenagers. "You did well, kids, i'm gonna see you again." she said.

* * *

The End


End file.
